Vision For The Future
by etqd
Summary: It's series 3 and Amber/Eagle has just left for the army, but she wont be gone long.
1. Returns

Disclaimer: the tribe and it's characters aren't mine.  
  
VISION FOR A FUTURE   
  
Bray stood there watching where she had gone for a long time after she left. When he went inside he tried to keep busy. He tried not to think about her. It didn't work.  
He couldn't concentrate. He just saw her face. He thought about her every minute and it didn't get any easier. Every night he dreamed about her and held her ring always. He hoped that she was all right and that she hadn't been hurt. He couldn't bear to loose her again, not after just finding her. But he knew her plan was the best they had.  
They needed more people to defeat the chosen and they needed them fast if they were to save the Mall Rats.  
They needed them very fast.  
As she walked away she didn't look back. She didn't dare show the tears rolling down her face and she didn't trust herself not to go running back to him.  
As the days went by and they turned into weeks she rallied more and more troops and tribes to the cause and she thought about Bray and Dal.  
She felt so guilty for not going back after Eagle Mountain. She missed them both so much but she knew she had to go on and survive because this was the best hope they had to beat the Chosen. She wouldn't loose any more friends, and she would never loose Bray again.  
Then the day came. Amber stood in front of the others. They were ready to go back. They were ready to return. But then the real trouble would begin.  
  
Bray was standing in his usual spot on the roof of the rebel HQ. He did this everyday the view wasn't as good as the Mall but it reminded him of Amber.  
Then a voice called from behind him "check out that, man." It was Lex and he was pointing in the opposite direction. Bray walked over.  
"What? Chosen doing something?" He said before he saw.  
A group of people were working their way towards the HQ. There were a lot of them. Bray's first thought was that it was a chosen attack but they weren't in uniform.  
Then he saw her, walking in the middle of the group. She looked drained, but it was her.  
"Is that Amber?" Asked Lex.  
"Yeah. Yeah it's Amber." Replied Bray and then he ran down the stairs all the way to the ground floor.  
Lex followed but slower as he told the others that she was back soon almost the whole of the rebels were outside waiting for her.  
Then round the corner she came, a great procession of people behind her.   
The minute she saw him she wanted to run to him but she tried to remain calm and keep her composure. The other tribe leaders wouldn't respect her as much if she showed any weaknesses.  
He was there waiting for her in almost the exact spot where he had been when she had left all those months ago. A huge smile on his face and she guessed there was just as big a one on her own face.  
She walked slowly down the hill and he walked slowly up it. When they reached each other they stood silent for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.  
He whispered into her ear, "I love you Amber."  
"I love you too." She replied. Then they held hands and walked down the hill to the waiting Gaian's, Lex, Ebony and Pride. After everyone had said their hellos and the other tribe's and their leaders had been introduced to the Rebel's, they went inside. They had a lot to catch up on and she had something very important to tell Bray. News, which she hoped he'd be happy about.   
  
The morning after as no one had been in the mood to work the night before Amber, Bray, Lex, Ebony and Pride discussed what to do next.  
The hits had been keeping the Guardian on his toes but what they really needed now was to rescue the Mall Rats and they needed to do it fast. They needed to do it tonight.  
  
The plan was the same as before. But this time there was an extra attack from the front of the Mall. A diversion. The idea was to wait till most of the Chosen were occupied by the attack from the front then the rebel's would sneak in and rescue the Mall Rats.  
But what the rebels didn't know was that Trudy had chosen the same night to rejoin the Mall Rats. She had seen the light. After she had seen Amber alive and had not been told about the Guardians plan to trap Bray and the rest of the Rebels. She was tired of being pushed around, she was tired of being Supreme Mother and most of all she was tired of all the cultish idea's about Zoot. She was afraid that the Guardian was already planning to kill her and then Brady would be all-alone. Brady would grow up with the Chosen. Trudy definitely didn't want that for her child. So dressed in Chosen clothes she prepared to leave the Chosen once and for all.  
Everyone had a different job. Amber and Lex were to find the Mall Rats. Pride was to keep guard throughout the rescue and warn them when the Chosen had realised the ploy. Ebony was to find Mai, after the trap which killed Dal if was obvious that Mai was a traitor and they had decided that she should be put on trial for his murder. But most important was Bray's job, he had to find and capture the Guardian. They had realised that without the Guardian the Chosen wouldn't be as strong. Each of them had other Rebel's with them in case there was any trouble.  
They hid until the alarms went off and then got to work.   
  
Patsy lay awake that night, she was thinking about Cloe, she missed her and wondered if the same thing would happen to her if she carried on being a spy for Ellie and Alice. But she had to do it, the Mall Rats were family and with Tai-San saying that Amber was still alive it was almost like a family would be reunited and if she kept doing what she was doing the sooner that would happen.  
She turned her head and saw a shadow appear, and then she heard a thump. At first she thought that it was a Chosen and that they were coming for her. Then another appeared. Patsy heard whispers and then a key turning in the lock. By this time the others had also woken up and there was clearly a commotion downstairs. Patsy didn't know what to think. What was going on?  
The other Mall Rats were gradually getting out of their beds and Patsy felt Alice's hand on her shoulder. "Come here Patsy and be quiet" she whispered. Patsy followed her into the corner of the room where the rest of the Mall Rats now stood. They watched the door open silently and two figures enter. The Mall Rats stood in the shadows and kept completely still.   
"Are you sure this is the right room Lex?" Asked a female voice. Patsy thought it sounded familiar and then it came to her.  
The Mall Rats still kept in the shadow's it could be a trick. But then they heard the other person speak. "Yes, I'm sure your highness." He replied mockingly. In unmistakable Lex speak. Before anyone could speak Tai- San ran over and kissed him. KC turned on a torch and the room lit up. At first Patsy wasn't sure. With Lex being smothered by Tai-San the other person was looking at them, as was everyone else. But then she turned round. Her clothes were different, her make up wasn't the same but Patsy could still see it was her. Her face lit up.  
"Amber!" She almost shouted but in the end kept it to a quiet level. Pasty ran straight over to her and Amber hugged her. "I missed you so much."   
Amber let go of their embrace and smiled broadly. "Me too Patsy." The she stood and looked at the smiling faces of the others. She smiled back at them. "Good to see you guy's are still alive." She said. "Hi, KC, Salene, Ryan" she turned to the others. "Sorry, I don't know your names." She said guiltily.  
Ellie stepped forward and smiled at Amber. "We've heard a lot about you. I'm Ellie and this is my sister Alice." She pointed to Alice. She looked hopefully into Ambers green eyes. "Is Jack with you?"   
Amber looked at her with sorrow in her eyes and shook her head. "Not yet. But we will as soon as we get you out of here." She turned to see Lex just recovering from Tai-San's embrace. "We'd better go before they spot us."  
Lex nodded and then they led the Mall Rats out of the room and down the stairs, and out towards the waiting Pride and the rest of the Gaian's.  
  
Meanwhile Ebony went to find Mai. She'd heard from her sources that Mai was now with Trudy but when she reached it she found that Trudy wasn't there. But Mai was. Ebony walked up behind her and grabbed the back of her neck. She held it tightly as Mai turned around.  
Mai eye's widened as she saw Ebony. Ebony just smiled at her, that sly smile she often used. "Hello Mai." She said as she tightened her grip. Mai looked like a frightened child. This made Ebony even more pleased. "Pleased to see me?" She asked sarcastically. "Where here to rescue the Mall Rats. But unfortunately..." she breathed out in mock sorrow. "You aren't a Mall Rat anymore, are you." She took out a knife from her pocket and moved it around in front of Mai. "I so wanted to use this." She said. "Unfortunately, I can't." She put the knife to Mai's throat and casually dragged her out of the room. "But it has some good point's, letting you live, I get to see what Amber will do to you." She smiled at Mai's frightened eyes. "You killed her best friend and now she'll inflict a punishment worse than death. The rest of your life in a cage, with your new best friend." She paused for impact. "The mad Zoot worshipping Guardian." Then Ebony began to laugh as she led Mai down to the awaiting Mall Rats.   
  
Upstairs Bray was working his way towards the Guardian's room. There were only two chosen outside and he dealt with them quickly. He carried their bodies into a nearby room with the help of some of his Gaian guards. He quickly dressed in the chosen uniform and went back to the Guardian's room. He entered the room and saw the Guardian standing there.  
The Guardian turned towards him but Bray had made sure he couldn't see his face. "What are you doing in here?" Said the Guardian sternly. "Get out!!!"  
Bray shook his head and then took off his hood. The Guardian walked backwards, his eyes were wide with shock. Bray just smiled and said "I don't orders from you, never have, never will." He took out a knife from his pocket similar to Ebony's. "I think it's time you let my dead brother rest in piece, don't you?"  
The Guardian recovered his composure and stood tall. "I am not afraid to die. I will be with Zoot." He said in the calmest voice he could manage, but it was clear that he was still scared.  
Bray shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you..." He said. "Yet." He walked forward and after a brief scuffle Bray easily got the Guardian in a headlock and took him as his prisoner.  
  
Bray was the last to arrive. Amber was waiting anxiously for him to arrive. When he arrive they were ready to go. With his knife firmly at the Guardians throat they met up with Pride and the other Gaian's. They made their exit though the front door and as soon as the Chosen saw who Bray was holding prisoner the dropped their weapons and stood away from the Rebels.  
"There will be another time." Said Amber. "We have got what we came for. We can get the rest later." She nodded to the Gaian's and they dropped their weapons to their sides, but stayed on alert.   
Then they got into their getaway vehicle and sped off into the night. But what they didn't realise was that one of their other prisoners was Trudy and Brady. In the commotion of the battle and the escape Trudy had been bound and gagged and placed with the other prisoners. Beside her was her baby, Brady. They had escaped but now Trudy didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Would the Mall Rats believe? Could she convince them it was the truth? She didn't know but she had to try.  



	2. Answers

When they reach HQ Amber was bombarded with question's. Not just about her but about the Gaian's and the Rebel's. The biggest question of what happened to her at Eagle mountain.  
Alice and Ellie were asking Bray asking more question's about Amber. They wanted to know if what they'd heard was true. Bray found it difficult to explain abut Eagle mountain so he didn't even try, it was up to Amber to explain in her own time.  
"Well..." Bray began "When we started the Mall Rats with the others Amber, me and Lex became leaders. Lex was leader on his own for a little while. Amber ran the tribe, Lex was head of security and I was in charge of supplies. It took a while but we eventually got together." He thought back to when at Eagle mountain, when he was about to leave how, they'd got back together thanks to Lex. "We all went to Eagle Mountain. There was an explosion and we thought Amber and Zandra were dead. But no one actually saw Ambers body and I didn't cause I was unconcious." He looked up at Alice and Ellie. "I love Amber with all my heart and soul. I always have." They smiled at him lightly.  
"So why didn't she come back?" Asked Ellie.  
Bray didn't know what to say. He decided it was best to limit their knowledge till Amber told everyone. "She was told some lies by someone." He replied simply "She was sick for along time but Pride..." He pointed to Pride who was talking to another Gaian. "Saved her. She became Eagle. Leader of the Gaian's."   
"You really love her, don't you?" Said Alice.  
Bray looked over at Amber and she smiled back at him. "I really do." He smiled at them. "Do you know anything about Danni? I still want to find her even if its only to tell her I'm with someone else."  
They shook their head's. "We haven't seen her since the beach. Sorry." Said Ellie. "By the way, where Dal?" She asked. "I don't see him."  
Bray took a deep breath. "He died." He replied simply. "Amber was with him, he fell when we were ambushed thanks to Mai." His eye's were full of sorrow. "I know you were friends. I'm sorry."  
Ellie was upset. She'd lost first Jack and now Dal was dead. "He and Amber were friends weren't they?" She asked looking towards Amber who was introducing the Mall Rats to her Gaian friends.   
"Very good friends. Before the virus. During it, after it. She took his death as bad as Dal had taken Amber's when we thought she'd died." Bray looked over to see the happiness on the other's faces fade, Amber had told them about Dal.  
Then Patsy, who was obviously upset by the news and was crying, asked Amber the question that Amber had been expecting, why didn't she come back after Eagle mountain. Bray knew this would be hard on Amber so he went over and took her hand. Amber opened her mouth to begin...  
...but before she had a chance to even explain one of the Gaian's came into the room. "Eagle," He began and Amber turned towards him. "One of the prisoners wishes to speak to you." Amber turned to Bray but he looked as confused as her. The Gaian continued, "She says she knows you."  
Some of the Mall Rats turned to see who Eagle was. "Where is she?" Asked Amber and the others realised that Amber must be this Eagle as well. "What's her name?" Amber continued.  
"She wouldn't say, but she called you Amber and said that she's pleased your alive. She has a young child." Amber's eye's widened as she realised who the prisoner actually was.  
"Hello Trudy." She said as Trudy walked into the room, Brady in her arms. "Long time no see. I hope I get a better hello than our last meeting."  
"Hello Amber " She replied, her face was white and for some strange reason she was dressed in a Chosen guards uniform. She looked around at the others, most of who were either in shock or were confused.  
"Eagle, what do we do with the child?" Asked the Gaian guard who had brought her in before.  
Amber turned to Bray, she didn't know what to do or say, she'd never been in this situation before. "I don't know. Bray what do you think?"  
Bray shrugged. "I don't know either."  
"I say we take the kid off her." Said Lex. "Banish her or stone her or parade her around the streets so that all the Chosen left can see we won. We have the Guardian and the Supreme Mummy the Chosen are dead and buried." He smiled at Trudy, a wicked smile. Trudy's eye's were wide with shock, she'd die from any of those. Especially without Brady. But if that was what they were going to do, at least Brady would be safe with the Mall Rats.  
"But..." began Bray. He still cared for Trudy like a sister. He couldn't live with himself if he let her die and leave Brady an orphan. But before he could object Trudy spoke.  
"I deserve to die, I know that, I let you all suffer and I'm sorry." She had tears in her eye's. "If you want to kill me..." She stopped and sat down on a chair, Brady was in her arm's. She was crying and holding her daughter close. She looked up at the other's "I don't care, just look after Brady. Promise me." Amber stepped forward and looked into Trudy's eye's, she was telling the truth. She beckoned Pride forward and he stood beside Bray.   
Amber was surprised by Trudy's courage, she'd never thought Trudy would be so selfless. "Take Brady away." Said Bray. Amber stared at him, she knew he cared for Trudy, how could he let Lex do this to her. Other just stared at Trudy, wanting her to be back to normal and also wanting her gone. They were torn. "But just for now, we can't hurt either of them." He looked at Trudy and she looked at him. "I trust her."  
Amber looked at Bray and then at the other's. "Pride will you find Fox and Pack, they have a little one the same age as Brady." She explained to the Mall Rats. "We have to find out how we got Trudy without realising."  
The other's nodded and Pride walked up to Trudy, she looked up at him, scared and he smiled at her. She kissed Brady on the head and passed her to Pride, Brady didn't cry, she was happy in Pride's arms. Trudy watched her leave and then collapsed in the chair and began to cry.  
Ebony walked up to her, Trudy was shaking. She stared into her eye's. "Stop crying," she said in mock concern. Then she shouted "AND SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
In the corner of the room the younger children were standing together. They were confused at what was going on. They had question's that the other's weren't answering. They had lot's of question's.   
"Why do they call Amber, Eagle? All these guywhatever have really stupid name's. Where the hell are they from?" Asked KC. "I mean look at their clothes." He pointed to a Gaian in the corner of the room. "Look what Amber's wearing. It look's like a feather duster." All there stared at Amber.  
"I know," said Patsy "they are really weird. I mean look at that Pride guy and his weird hair." They looked at Pride and saw him standing next to Bray. Amber was standing nearer to Trudy. "I mean, she was alive and she didn't come back. Why? What did we do?" They looked again at Amber in the feather dress. "It's like she's not Amber anymore."  
They stayed quiet and saw the Pride guy come and take Brady from Trudy. "They never tell us anythin'." Said Cloe. "I bet they hardly notice us, Amber and the other never care what we think." They looked over at the others again. Patsy opened her mouth as if to agree but before she could saw anything she was cut off by Ebony shouting. They all jumped and thought it would be better if they didn't talk now, maybe later.  
  
"Trudy, your with the Chosen, you expect us to believe you?" She stood close to Trudy and shook her head. "You betrayed us." She continued. "But what get right up my nose is you trying to kill me." Trudy stayed silent and Ebony felt someone grab her arm. She turned quickly and saw Lex there. "Going soft on me Lex?" She asked with her sly smile on her face.  
Lex just smiled at her. "You betrayed all of us. Especially them." He pointed to Amber and Bray. "It's your fault we even have Chosen. You created the whole Zoot/God thing when I killed him. To gain what you want," He paused and then tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled more. "Power and Chaos. So stop it Ebony and let her talk." He held her arm a moment longer and then let it go and stepped back. She stomped off out of the room, at the same time Pride was returning.  
"Trudy, why are you here?" Asked Bray, his expression was glum and he reached down and grabbed Amber's hand. Amber didn't look at him, it just felt like the natural thing to do.  
"It's a long story." Replied Trudy as she looked up towards the group of people standing before her. It was her trial and she knew that most of them would have trouble believing her, she hurt them badly. She just hoped they would accept her again.  
"We can wait." Replied Salene. Her expression was of hurt. Trudy remembered when she had asked her to save Bray.   
~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~  
"Save Bray." Said Salene   
"I can't. Anything else?" Replied Trudy  
"But you've been through so much together. I can't believe you have no feelings for him."  
"Salene, this conversation is not only pointless, it's boring."  
"Please Trudy. I'll do anything, give you anything."  
"Poor Salene. Still dreaming that hopeless dream? Does Ryan know? guard!"  
"Trudy don't let this happen please! I'm begging you. Trudy please! Trudy!"   
~~~~~Flash Forward~~~~~~  
She took a deep breath and began. "After they set me up at the park. I didn't know about that. I realised that I was just a pawn to them and so was Brady. Seeing Amber alive gave me hope, for everyone. It didn't need to be the Supreme Mother. I'd lost it, completely. I realise that now. I don't have an excuse, it's just when they took me away. I can't explain it, I suppose I believed them after a while. I got so tired of fighting it. I am so sorry." She looked up at them. "I was planning to escape for month's and I chose tonight. I knocked out my guard and dressed like this." She looked at them trying to see what was going on in their head's but she couldn't tell. "Then you stormed in and before I could explain I was gagged."  
They stayed silent for a minute looking from Trudy to each other. Bray broke the silence first. "It make's sense, I suppose. But you still betrayed us Trudy." He looked straight into her eye's. Then he turned to Amber. "But I think you deserve a chance."  
Trudy breathed deeply with relief. "Thank you Bray. You can trust me." The others just looked at her. Their face's were expressionless.   
Then Amber turned to the others. "Do you agree?" They nodded reluctantly or said yes. Lex stayed silent. Amber turned to him and he just shrugged. Then he nodded his head. Amber turned back to Trudy. "But you should be guarded at all times. The chosen might try something and we can't trust you completely." She turned to Pride. "Night and day, look after them. For her protection and ours."  
He nodded and then bowed. "Yes Eagle." He replied.  
"Do you agree to these term's Trudy?" Asked Bray.  
"If I can keep Brady." She replied.  
"Of course." Said Amber. " Does everyone agree to these term's?" Everyone did and so with some reluctance from some of the Mall Rats they welcomed back Trudy and Brady.  



	3. Trust

Later that night Amber was sitting in Trudy's new room. She sat on a chair and stared at Trudy who was sitting on the bed with Brady. "Amber, you've gotta understand." Said Trudy leaning forward. "Everything changed after you 'died'. Bray had another woman. I didn't even have you as my best friend." She held Amber's hand and looked into her eye's. "I missed you so much." She had tears in her eye's, they both did. "Then I didn't even have Brady. They took her. If I didn't turn I'd never had seen her again."  
"You went to far Trudy." Replied Amber. "Dal died at the hand's of The Chosen. You were there." She had tears rolling down her cheek's. "He died because I didn't come back from Eagle mountain." Amber looked down at the floor.  
"You see." Began Trudy. "We've all done thing's we regret. You and Eagle Mountain, me and the Chosen. Everyone. But that time is over now." She looked Amber straight in the eye. "I know there's a long way to go but..." she paused "We're family. Remember what Tai-San said "It's not a name...it's a future." Amber stared at her.  
"I believe you Trudy. In time the other's will to. Give it time. We have to create a future for both Brady and..." She paused. She had to tell someone. "This little one." Trudy's eye's widened. Then she smiled. It was a huge smile.  
"Your..." She asked nodding towards what was a significant lump. But she'd never noticed it before, she doubted anyone had.  
"Yes." Replied Amber smiling. "I haven't told Bray yet. Do you think he'll be pleased? I'm not sure if he's ready for this."  
"He'll be so pleased." Replied Trudy. She hugged Amber. "Thank you for trusting me with this. Forever friend Amber." She put her palm forward.  
"Forever friends." Amber put her palm against Trudy's "I'm sorry that we can't trust you yet" she added as she stood. "But I trust you. I alway's will." She smiled and left.  
Not long ago she would have been upset by Amber's news. But Trudy had grown up a lot since then. She was a mother and she was proud to have friends like the Mall Rats. Especially friends like Amber.  
  
Later that night Amber and Bray were alone and she finally plucked up the courage to tell Bray what she had been waiting to tell him.  
"Bray I need to tell you something." She said smiling.  
"Nothing bad I hope." He said smiling   
"I don't think so." She looked down at the floor, what would he say, what would he think? She took a deep breath and lifted her head up again. She looked into his eye's. "I hope you won't either. It's simple.." She paused, Bray looked worried. "I'm pregnant."  
Bray stared wide eyed at her for a minute. He was shocked, he hadn't been expecting this. He hugged her suddenly and smiled at her. "That's fantastic!" He said into her hair. He put his hand on her stomach, it was clearly enlarged. "When are you due?" He asked smiling.  
"We are," she corrected, looking into his eye's, "due in about 4 month's." She smiled, relieved. He was happy.  
"I'm gonna be a father. This is great." He hugged her again and smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips.  
"I found out while I was away. It was our last night together. I couldn't come back and then I couldn't find the right time..." he cut her off.  
"It doesn't matter. We're having a baby." He hugged her again. "I couldn't be happier." Then he had a sudden thought. "Oh God, when I think what could have happened last night. The Chosen, something could have happened to you or the baby." He grabbed her hand and held her close again.  
"Bray the Protector, very sweet." She smiled and they kissed again. She stared into his eye's. "I love you, Bray."  
"I love you Amber." He replied. "We love you baby" he said and again put his hand on her stomach.  
  
The next morning when everyone was gathered for breakfast Bray decided to make the announcement.  
"Can I have everyone's attention please." He said standing up. Everyone went quiet and turned to face him. "Amber and I have an announcement. We're gonna have a baby." He smiled at Amber and she smiled back.  
Lex was the first. "That's brill, man." He slapped Bray's back and kissed Amber on the cheek.  
After that they were greeted by a choros of people saying congratulation's even a reluctantly Ebony. Pride tried to look happy but Amber could tell he was quite upset.  
"I'm pleased for you Eagle." He said and smiled lightly.  
"Thank you Pride." She replied.  
"I think girls night tonight." Said Salene.   
"This child will give us great strength." Said Tai-San, smiling.  
"Girl's night?" Said Lex in mock annoyance. "Then we can have a guy's night, can't we?" He smiled with his sly smile.  
"God help us" said Amber, everyone laughed and she kissed Bray. They smiled, it was going to be an interesting night.  
  
That night all the girls were gathered together in an upstairs room, Trudy and Tai-San had organised a party atmosphere. But with two pregnant women in the room there wasn't much partying going on. They were sat around in a circle having various discussions before Trudy came over with the drinks.  
"No alcohol for those with child." She said smiling at Salene and Amber who smiled back, Trudy was gradually becoming more a part of the tribe again, but it would take more time. Alice and some other's still didn't trust her completely. With the Chosen still out there even with the loss of the Guardian who was in his cell with May downstairs. Amber had decided to put them together, she had said it would be a good punishment for both of them, with luck they'd kill each other. They would eventually go to trial once the Chosen were completely finished.  
"Guess that mean's you and me are on the orange juice, Sal." Replied Amber, still smiling.  
"Suppose so." She replied and then turned to Amber. " When are you due?" She asked as she sipped the orange juice.  
"About 4 month's." Replied Amber. "You?" She asked.  
"About 2 month's. Can't wait, neither can Ryan." She smiled lightly.  
"Hang about." Interrupted Ellie. "Your 5 five month's gone?" She asked confused.  
"I know. We spent 1 night together before I left for the army." She looked down at her drink as the other's looked at her.  
"Unlucky." Said Ellie, smiling.  
Amber shook her head and was quick to say "I'm extactic, I can't wait." She looked up at the other's and smiled. A few minutes of more talk about various subject's and then Patsy finally asked her question, a question she'd wondered about for along time, ever since she'd found out Amber was alive. The other's had wondered it to.  
"Amber?" She asked. "What happened at Eagle mountain, why do they call you Eagle?" She asked bluntly.  
"Ah" Amber squirmed, some of them had heard bit's of the story but from other people not Amber herself.  
"I'd like to here this story." Said Alice. "From what Bray told me it should be very interesting." She came and sat down by the other's.   
"Okay, does everyone know what happened on Eagle Mountain, the research lab etc." She asked. Everyone nodded or replied yes. Amber took a deep breath. She looked over at Ebony, however much she disliked her she didn't want to hurt her. But Ebony just nodded as if to say that she could tell the whole truth. Amber began to tell the whole story. Ebony's lie's (although she didn't say exactly what they were), how she'd blacked out and Pride had found her. The Gaian tribe and how she was the leader. Her reunion with Bray, Lex, Ebony and Dal. How she'd convinced the Gaian's to help and how she had got back together with Bray thanks to Pride.  
"So why are you called Eagle?" Asked Ellie.  
"Gaian each take an animal to act as their spirit guide, that animal guides them, they live that life. I chose Eagle. It seemed appropriate."  
"Eagle Mountain, right." Said Salene.  
"Cool story" said Patsy.  
" I suppose so. I wish I'd come back sooner, but..."  
"We understand" said Salene.  
"And now Bray and you are gonna have a baby. We're just glad your alive." Said Trudy. "Enough moping. Lets party." Everyone smiled and stood.  
"We have much to be thankful for. The return of Amber and new life." Said Tai-San. "And Trudy seeing sense." She smiled at Trudy.  
"Yeah." Said everyone.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs.  
"Come on Bray. How do you do it?" Said Lex. Who was by now visibly drunk. Ryan and some of the Gaian's were also slightly drunk by now, they'd had some extra cider left over from Alice's farm.  
"I don't know." He replied and shrugged. "But I only ever really loved Amber." He said and looked into his now almost empty glass.  
"You can see that." Said Ryan.  
"So how far along is Amber?" Asked Lex.  
"5 month's." Replied Bray. He stood and walked over to the window, he put down his glass and turned to the other's.  
"Hold it there." Replied Lex. "You dirty little.." He stood and walked over to Bray, he smiled slyly.  
"What?" Asked Bray.  
"That's like the night before she left." He said still with the same smile on his face.  
"Yeah." Replied Bray with a smile now on his lips also.  
"You must be dead unlucky." Said Lex laughing, he shook his head and smiled at Bray. "One night."  
"One night but I still can't wait to be a father." He replied Bray.  
"Neither can I." said Ryan.  
"Neither could I." said Lex, he looked down at the floor glumly, remembering how Zandra had died at Eagle Mountain. There was no hope of her coming back, he'd buried her himself.  
"I'm sorry to remind you..." said Bray.  
"Hey let's have some fun, this is supposed to be a celebration of loverboy becoming a father." And then Lex stood up and started dancing with Ryan. Bray laughed and had another drink.  
  
As Lex got more and more drunk Bray helped him to a chair. "Hey loverboy." He said or slurred. His breath stank. "If she's that far gone, you may not be the dad. After all Amber's no angel, is she. Remember Sasha?" Then Lex collapsed, completely, Bray just stared at him. He'd never even considered that he wasn't the father, what if he wasn't, would Amber have told him? He walked upstairs, deep in thought.  
Bray lay awake that night and wondered. He wanted so much to believe Amber, but what Lex had said rang out in his mind. They'd spent one night together and month's before and after apart. He could just ask her straight out if the kid was his. She'd be upset he didn't believe her. She'd be so upset.  
He looked at her sleeping beside him. She would never lie to him, she hated lies so much. Even if the baby wasn't his he wouldn't loose Amber, he wouldn't let himself. But he needed to know, the only person who'd know for sure was Pride. He'd ask him tomorrow. Then he'd know the truth.  
  
Later when everyone was either completely drunk, passed out or had gone to bed (fallen asleep on the floor). Pride was up and alert guarding Brady and Trudy and talking quietly to Trudy about Amber and Bray.  
"She's happy. So I'm happy. But I'd have liked her to have been happy with me." He told Trudy and they sat on the bed.  
"I understand. I used to have a bit of a thing for Bray, I think almost everyone has at some time. I still love him but more as a brother than anything else. He is Brady's uncle and Amber is like my best friend." She replied smiling at him.  
"I like Bray. I know they love each other. I try to be happy for them but..."  
"You want her. There gonna have a baby, Pride. You can't have her. Just like I can't have Bray." They stayed silent for a few moments.  
"I know..." He replied looking down. "But it's still hard."  
They stayed silent for a moment. "So off that subject. How have you been coping having to spend all your time with me and Brady?" She asked and smiled.  
"I've enjoyed it." He smiled and so did she.   
"So have I Pride." She replied " So have I."  
"But I think we should both get some sleep now." He said and began to stand. She just sat there and smiled at him. He lent forward and kissed her lightly, neither of them pulled away. He stood up and smiled at her, she smiled back. He turned and left the room and sat in his chair outside her room. Occasionally he checked on Trudy and Brady. Eventually when he went to sleep, for the first time in month's his dream's weren't of Amber but of someone else.  
  
Later that day Bray found Pride playing with Brady. He sat down beside him and Pride turned towards him.  
"You are troubled my friend." he began "fatherhood beckons but you don't know if your ready."  
Bray looked at him. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, looking straight at each other. Pride was half smiling but Bray's expression was deadly serious. "It's not that." He replied.  
Pride looked at him sceptically. "Are you sure?" He asked but before Bray could answer Pride continued. "What is it then?" He asked.  
Bray braced himself as Pride put Brady into her playpen. Pride would not be happy with this. He was loyal to Amber and would be deeply upset by what Bray was about to ask. He exhaled deeply "I need to know something and I can't ask Amber." He paused and looked downwards. "Is there any possibility that I'm not the baby's father?" He looked upwards and saw Prides eyes widen with first shock and then they turned to anger.  
"You want to know if we ever slept together, don't you. If I'm the father?" Pride was visibly both shocked and disgusted.   
"Not just you." Began Bray "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He stood up and began to leave. Pride stood up also and followed him into another room.  
"Of course the baby's yours. Amber loves you, she chose you, she'd never betray you like that." He shouted as he followed Bray.  
"You don't know how much I want to believe her and you." He replied. "But we had 1 night and then a five month gap and she comes back pregnant." He shouted at Pride. "I just want the truth. I can't ask her so I asked you." He turned to leave. "I love her but it's but it's just hard to believe."  
Pride watched him go towards the door. If it saved Amber from pain it was a good thing. "Bray!" He shouted. Bray turned towards him. "No one else, not me not anyone, only you." He said.  
"That's all I needed to know. Thanks Pride" He left.  
He only hoped Amber never found out about their conversation, if she did she would not be pleased, with either of them.  
  
Bray sat down on the bed and looked at the still sleeping woman who lay beside him. She was so beautiful. He loved her so much. At least now he could forget what Lex had said. At least now he was sure. She stirred quietly and then he saw her eye's open. "Good morning" He said smiling at her. She turned toward him, her pregnancy was clearly visible now. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before she'd told him.  
She had a smile on her face. "Hello." She replied. "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up in bed and he kissed her.  
"About 10" he replied. "You needed the rest. Especially in your condition." He touched her enlarged stomach with his whole hand. He smiled and kissed her again. Amber didn't argue, no stubbornness this time she agreed with him. She just looked up at him. "Have you seen Tai-San or one of the Gaian doctors?" He asked.  
Amber nodded her head. "I saw Sky while I was away. He's our medicine man. He said I was fine and that the baby was doing well." She turned away. "I'm just a bit big that's all." He held he hand. "But I'm not stepping down as leader." She said showing her old Amber defientness. "I may be pregnant but I can still do the job" she added. "So don't even ask me."  
He stroked her cheak and she turned to face him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her feeling guilty that he'd ever doubted her.  
"Anyway Daddy Bray" she began smiling. "Shouldn't we be getting up?" She asked, looking at him with her big green eyes.  
"Well I'm already up." He replied. "It's you whose lazy, not me." She threw a pillow at him and began to get dressed. "That's not fair Amber(!)" He replied mockingly. "I can't even fight back. Your using the baby to shied yourself(!)" He pointed his finger at her and then shook his head.  
"Get out of here." She said laughing and so he did. He walked out the door smiling. He was going to be a father and nothing was going to stand ing the way of that.  
  
Pride watched Bray leave and then saw Ebony. "Hello Ebony." He said to her.  
"What's up Pride?" She asked with a sly smile. "Not happy for the lovebirds?"  
Pride shook his head "There's something Bray should have asked Amber. But he asked me instead." Pride shook his head again and then shrugged.  
Ebony's smile grew. "He wanted to know if he was the father." She said almost shouted, but it wasn't a question. "So there's trouble in paridise then." She added.  
Pride didn't reply. He just stood, knowing that he'd just made a terrible error of judgement. An error he already regretted, he may have just broken Amber's heart and ruined two people's lives.   
"Hey Pride" shouted Ebony behind him. "You know this is the best gossip I've heard in ages." She still had the same smile on her face. "Thanks Pride, you just made my year."  
Ebony watched him leave. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to tell Amber something like this. But for some reason she really didn't want to. Amber had been quite nice to her since she came back, they still hated each other but they had remained civil to each other. Amber hadn't gone around telling people what she'd done, she'd kept quiet about it.   
She walked towards where Amber was standing. She wouldn't tell her, yet.  
  
Amber saw Ebony looking at her. She stared back then walked calmly over to her. "Looks like you've failed completely, doesn't it Ebony?" She asked staring at Ebony and smiling. But there was something in Ebony's eyes. Like she knew something. "So I'm a tribe leader, with the man you tried to keep me from and having his child." She could see Ebony's anger rising. "No comeback Ebony?" She asked as they stood eyeball to eyeball. "What do you have? I asked you to stay before because we needed you, but do we really? Why are you here?" She asked "because you don't have anywhere to go." She answered for her. "Because you have no one, do you?" She continued.  
That was it for Ebony, she didn't care who she hurt, especially if it was Amber. "You know what Amber?" She began. "You can stick your tribe. As for Bray perhaps you don't know him as well as you think."  
Amber shook her head. "I'm not falling for that one again Ebony." She said smiling. "Not after last time." She was deadly serious.  
"You now Amber, Eagle, whatever. Lover boy over there doesn't trust you." Amber just looked at Ebony, confused. What did she mean? "Your boyfriend doesn't know if he's father." Amber's eye's widened and her anger rose. "He asked Pride." Ebony gave her a mocking smile. "I think that that paradise of yours just got caught in a storm. Don't you?" She added.  
Amber stared at hr, then slapped her across the face as hard as she could. Ebony fell to the ground and put her hand to her face, still smiling. "Leave us alone Ebony. We don't want you here." Then Amber walked off toward Bray.  
  
Bray saw Ebony and Amber talking. He knew something was about to happen. Then, suddenly Amber just smacked Ebony around the face with such force Ebony fell to the ground.  
Then she came towards him. She didn't look happy. The other Mall Rats had heard the commotion and were watching the drama unfold. Bray stood there waiting for her.  
When she reached him he tried to touch her arm but she just drew away from him. "It's true isn't it!" She shouted, nodding her head. "You didn't believe me!" Her face was hard but her voice had sorrow in it.  
"Amber I..." He began but was cut off by a slap around the face. She had a hell of a slap these days he had to admit.  
She shook her head and turned and walked off. He followed behind her "Amber, it's not that, it's just." He paused. "I needed to be sure."  
"I don't wanna here it Bray." She replied. "Just leave me alone." She slammed the door in his face.  
He began to bang it. "AMBER!!!" But she didn't reply. "I do trust you!" Then he turned to the other's who were watching.  
"Nice one Bray." Said Trudy, sarcastically. "I don't what you did. But what ever it was..." She shook her head and went into Amber's room.  
Bray just walked off and the other's began to ask each other what was on. No one noticed that at the bottom of the stairs a figure was moving out of the Mall. No one noticed that Ebony was with him. No one noticed that she wasn't going willingly.  



	4. Forgiving

Trudy sat between Bray and Amber. They were at opposite ends of a table. Trudy had finally managed to get Amber to come and meet with Bray. But she still had no idea what their argument was about. Pride stood nearby. Amber's hair was in her usual Zulu knots and she was looking at the floor. Defiance was in her face. Trudy looked over at Bray who was just staring at Amber. But Amber refused to look at him. The rest of the tribe was looking for Ebony, she'd gone missing. There was nothing unusual about that, Amber had told her to go. But all her thing's were still here. They didn't know what had happened.  
"You have to at least talk to him." She said, looking at Amber. "Your acting like a child." Amber looked straight at Trudy. Her eyes were wide and red, she'd been crying. "I don't know what's going on between you two. But your having a baby."  
"You don't need to worry about that." Said Amber. Then she turned to Bray. "I'm going back home." She said, staring at him. Pride stepped forward, he knew what that meant.  
Bray stared at her for a moment. "You are home, the Mall Rats are your home." He replied simply, confused about what she meant. Then he understood. "Your not going. I won't let you take away my child." He was angry. He stood and slamed his fist onto the table. Trudy and Amber stood immediately. Amber stood wide eyed at Bray. He was scaring her.  
Pride ran over to Bray and held him back. He pointed his finger at Amber. She stared at him. "I love you to much to let you walk away again." He lifted up her ring. "Do you remember when you gave me this?" She looked at him. "I won't loose you a second time!" Pride still held him back. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand, I had to be sure." Amber looked down and sat back in her seat. She felt something strange.  
"Wow." She said as she felt her stomach, confused. Trudy ran over to her. Pride let Bray go and they both ran over. She looked at Bray." Don't ever lie to me Bray, promise." He looked at her.  
"I promise." She smiled at him for a moment. "Is anything wrong?" He asked, she was still holding her stomach. She just smiled at him and took his hand.  
"Feel this." She said and placed his hand on her enlarged stomach.  
"It's like bubbles." He said. By this time Pride and Trudy were standing next to each other. They watched as Amber took his hand. Trudy understood, she remembered Brady.  
"What is it?" Asked Pride. Before Trudy could answer, Bray turned to Pride, he was smiling.  
"The baby." Said Bray. " It kicked." He turned to Amber and kissed her. "I love you."  
"I love you too." They kissed again. Thing's were getting back to normal. But then a Gaian rushed in, he was breathless. Bray knew him as Ice the Gaian's version of Lex. "What is it Ice?" Asked Amber.  
"Eagle.." He said, trying to catch his breath. "Mai's dead and the Guardian's escaped and taken Ebony..."   
  
The escape of the Guardian was a big set back. Bray wondered why he hadn't just killed him. He'd had the chance many times. The loss of a Gaian in the escape was very regretful. The Guardian had killed first Mai and then his guard and escaped. He taken Ebony prisoner. Bray didn't really care that it was Ebony. She'd caused enough trouble already. But she was a rebel and the loss of any rebel was a set back. They needed all the help they could.  
But the Chosen were practically gone now. The Guardian's escape meant that he would try to get them back together again. But now they didn't have Trudy or Brady. Bray didn't know what would happen. The Mall Rats had managed to turn the tide in the war but it wasn't over yet.  
  
Ebony sat in her cell, the cage in the Mall. It would only be a matter of time before they sacrificed her. No one would come for her, they probably hadn't even noticed she was gone. Then forward came a guard, he moved slowly. Perhaps this was the end after all. He kept his hood down so she couldn't see his face, she thought it was a he though. "Ebony?" He said quietly. "Are you okay?" He continued.  
His voice sounded familiar, but she didn't know from where. "No thanks to you." She replied.  
"I haven't done anything." He said confused. "You mean the Chosen!" He took something out of his pocket. "I knew Zoot so I know it's all bull." He said and Ebony saw something glint in the light.  
"Who are you?" She asked, confused. Was he going to kill her? What the hell was going on? She thought.  
"A friend. It's better if you don't know who. I remember you though." He added. He passed the knife to her. "Use it when you have to." He said.  
"Why not now?" She asked, why was he helping her? How did he know her? She flicked up the pen knife to reveal a shining blade. Perfect, she thought.  
"There'll be a better time. If you use it now you'll get caught." He replied. "I have to go now before I get caught." Then he left before Ebony could reply.  
  
The week's passed and Ebony was still held prisoner, her visitor came and went without her realising who he was. Trudy and Pride continued their relationship in private. The Chosen went in to hiding in the Mall while the Guardian planed his next move. As for the rest of the Mall Rats they continued to live their lives as normal. Ellie tried to forget Jack, it didn't work, but she made a new friend in Gaian, Star. Lex was well...Lex, he had Tai-San back so he wasn't in such a rush to fight the Chosen. Salene and Ryan had their baby, a little girl called Jade. Amber went through extreme mood swing's with her pregnancy laughing to crying, happy to angry etc. Bray played the perfect gentleman and stayed by he side, trying to understand what was going on. The younger kid's didn't really do much except KC playing pranks. Alice and some of the Gaian's went to her farm, which had been abandoned by the Chosen and set it working again.  
  
"Bray what names do you like?" Asked Amber as she sat on the bed reading a book on pregnancy.  
"I don't know." He said getting into bed. "What about you?"  
"Boy or girl?" She asked looking at him, she knew what he was going to say, they had a running joke on it even though they both knew it didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy.  
"Boy." Said Bray. "We're having a boy." Amber shook her head and smiled at him.  
"Girl it is then. I like Jody. We could do what Trudy did and combine our names." She looked at him to see his reaction.  
"Jody." He repeated and nodded his head. "I like Jody, besides what names can you get from Amber and Bray." He thought for a moment. "Bram and Amray. I don't like those. I do like Jody though." He turned to her laughing. "Bram." She laughed. "What was your sisters name?" He asked.  
"Beth. Bethany." She replied, deep in thought.   
"You brothers'?" He asked.  
"Ethan." She replied turning back to her book. "And Benjamin, Ben and William, Will."  
"Ethan, Ben, Will" He repeated. "There good"  
"I don't know." She looked at him.  
They stayed quiet for a minute then it came to him. "I've got it." He said. "Perfect name." He looked at her. "Dal"  
"I don't know. Pregnancy is destroying my brain cells, I can't decide anything. I do like the idea of naming him in someone's memory but..." She replied not looking completely happy with it. "Dal was my best friend but I want my child to have his or her own name. To be unique."  
Bray nodded. "How about..." He thought for a few seconds. He wanted to make it more personal. "Dale?"  
"Dale" She replied. "I like it. Dal but more. Someone's own name." She smiled. "I really like that."  
"So do I." He replied and kissed her. "Okay we're done then." He added. "Cause we're having a boy." He smiled at her.  
"Girl." She replied smiling. "What girls name?"  
"Okay" He replied. "It's either Jody or Bethany."  
"Jody." Replied Amber. "I do like Jody but I like Bethany because it reminds me of my sister and kind of my brother Ethan." She thought for a moment. Then shook her head. " I like them both the same, it's up to you."  
"Jody. More personal. We can say Jody Bethan. That's Bethany and Ethan combined." He nodded his head. " Got to be Jody."  
"Okay it's decided." She kissed him.  
"Dale for a boy. Jody for a girl." He said. They kissed again until he said. " What about second name?" He was barely containing his laughter.  
"Don't even say that." She said and kissed him again   
  
Ebony sat in her cage as usual, it was night so she was expecting her usual visitor. Finally he came. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he gave her some food. "We've got trouble, the Guardian's planning something, I can tell. You have to go tonight." He said, he took some key's out of his pocket and began to unlock the cage. When he'd finished and Ebony came out he handed her a bag of clothes. "This will help you." He said as he handed her the bag. "Hurry up." He added.  
Once she was dressed in the knew clothes they began to leave. They reached the sewers. "Who are you?" She asked as he helped her climb the steps, after nearly 3 month's in a cage she wasn't very strong. He smiled and let down his hood, Ebony was shocked. "You left!" She replied. "We couldn't find you, Zoot was mad." She added. "We thought the Demon Dogs had got you. Byder, we thought you we're dead."  
The man shrugged. "Didn't get far, I went looking for my sister, you know, I told you I would." His hair was blue like all the other Chosen. "I come back and it's..." he paused and smiled. "Chaos. Virus again and these Mall Rats..." She stared at him, she hadn't seen him in years yet he still looked the same. "Run by Bray. I was gonna join I thought he might remember me." He smiled again.  
"What happened, you never came to the Mall?" She asked.  
"Chosen. I was converted to the way's of Zoot." He said sarcastically. "What utter..." he voice trailed off.  
"Why didn't Jaffa recognise you? Or Trudy?" She asked. "They knew you, you were like..." Her voice trailed off. "What were you again?"  
"I drove the car." He said laughing. "They never notice the driver, no one except you that is." They began to walk. "I should be getting back now. They might notice I'm missing." He turned to leave. "Oh and can you stop calling me Byder please. You know I hate that stupid name."  
"You're not coming with me." She said disappointedly. Then added "How can I contact you?" She asked.  
"Oh I nearly forgot." He ran back to her. "I've been assigned to look after some friends of yours." He said. "Danni and Jack."  
"Danni? But I thought she was dead?" Asked a confused Ebony.  
"No, the other's died but Guardian said we should keep her alive cause then we had influence over Bray. She with Jack at our computer base." He told her where it was. "Just get back to your friends." He added and smiled. He began to leave. "Hey, remember I'm a friend when you come, I don't wanna get hurt by you." He smiled.  
"Hey Ethan, good luck." She added and watched him go and then turned and left, she had to tell the others, but it was gonna be light soon, she should find shelter till tomorrow night. It wasn't a good idea to be seen in Chosen clothes at the moment. She'd get back to the other's in a few day's.   



	5. Rebirth

"God, Amber your really big." Said Trudy, smiling as they tidied Amber and Bray's room.  
"I know I feel like an elephant, so fat." She replied.  
"I wasn't that big was I? Salene wasn't." She continued.  
"I guess I've been eating too much or something." Amber replied.  
"I suppose." Trudy replied. "Anyway where's Bray?" She asked as they both sat down on the bed.  
"He's working on the nursery. But he insists we're having a boy, so it's blue. I want a girl just to see the look on his face." She smiled and they both laughed. "He's getting very protective." She added seriously.  
"I'm glad. The Chosen are still out there. They might try something. The Guardian's still out there, he might try something, especially with Bray being the father. This Zoot reborn thing. Everyone's worried. Salene was but she had a girl. I you have a son..."  
"His father will look after him."  
"Bray will make a wonderful father." She said not wanting to continue the conversation any further.   
"I know. So how thing's going with Pride, don't deny it, I know something's going on." She smiled at Trudy, Trudy went red.  
"We wanted to keep it quiet." She replied smiling. Then Amber felt a pain.  
"Ow." She said, gritting her teeth.  
"Are you okay?" Asked a worried Trudy.  
"Fine just a twinge." Amber smiled. "But...think it's started." She looked worriedly at Trudy.  
"What?" She asked confused. Then she realised. "Oh!" She said eyes wide. "You lye down. Um..." She paused. "I'll go get Bray." She ran out the door.  
Amber lay down on the bed. Oh God, I'm having a baby, she thought.   
Bray came running in through the door and into the room. "Amber? What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you..." He held her hand and smiled. He already knew the answer. "Get Tai-San, we're having a baby." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"It's a bit early, don't you think?" She asked him, looking worried. "My water's broke I think." She added.  
"It'll be alright, I promise." He replied, stroking her hair.  
"Hey Amber, stay calm." Said Tai-San as she came into the room with Trudy, followed by Lex and Cloe. "So it looks like we're having a baby." She smiled at Amber and Bray.  
"It's a bit early? Don't you think?" Replied a worried Bray.  
"She's at least 8 months, maybe a little more. The baby should be fine, fully developed." She replied still smiling.  
"Everyone get out!!!" Shouted Amber as another contraction came and she screamed. More and More people had arrived and she was getting very annoyed.  
"Trudy and Bray stay. The rest of you get out and we'll tell you as soon as anything happens." Said Tai-San as she pushed the people out of the door.  
"See you soon babe." Said Lex and kissed Tai-San. "Good luck you two." He added to Amber and Bray.  
"Good luck, Amber." Said Cloe.  
"Can Salene look after Brady with Jade?" Asked Trudy as the other's were leaving. "Where's Pride?" She added.  
"We'll help her." Said Patsy and she went off upstairs towards the kids room where Salene was with Jade.  
"I think Pride went off with Ryan to the farm. We needed more supply's." Said Bray in reply to Trudy's last question. Then they were alone. Trudy, Bray, Tai-San and Amber.  
"Trudy you know the drill by now, get the usual stuff." Said Bray.  
"No problem. Back soon Amber." Then she left.  
"Bray, it hurts, a lot." Said Amber.  
"Just remember Trudy. Just breath." He imitated the breathing. "Like that okay. It works." He said.  
She nodded her head. "Why don't you do it then." She said sarcastically. "Oh I forgot. I'm the one who's giving birth." She tried to lighten the mood.  
"Okay." Began Tai-San. "We've got a way to go." She continued, smiling. "Your contraction's are a few minutes apart."  
"Thanks for warning me." She said before screaming as another one hit. She grabbed Brays hand. "I hate you for doing this to me Bray. I hate you." She shouted at him.  
Sweat was pouring off her brow and her grip on Bray's hand was very tight.  
  
"What taking so long?" Asked KC.  
"It's only been a couple of hours." Said Salene. She was nursing baby Jade in her arms. "Giving birth takes a very long time. Trudy's did and so did mine."  
"Yeah but I missed both. Didn't I." He replied. "Does it really hurt? Causes Amber's screams are really loud. I sounds like they're killing her in there." He asked.   
"It's like trying to squeeze a football from inside of you, what do you think?" Replied Lex sarcastically. "Of course it hurts!!!"  
"But Amber's gonna be alright, isn't she? Cause you said Trudy nearly died." Asked KC.  
"Of course she will. Will you go and check on the girls for me KC as you want something to do." Said Alice who'd returned from the farm with Ellie for a few week's while the farm was managed by some of the Gaian's.  
"Why not. This is so boring." He replied, stretching out the so boring part. Then he left.  
"I doubt Amber thinks it's boring." Said Alice as he left.  
"I hope Amber is alright." Said Lex, quietly.  
"What, is that compassion? From you Lex?" Said Salene, sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.  
"We should get some cigars." Announced Ryan from the other side of the room. The other's looked at him confused. Ryan had just come back from the farm with Pride and some supplies.  
"What?" Replied everyone.  
"For Bray. After the baby's born he should smoke cigars. They do it in the movies." He replied.  
"Come again?" Asked Ellie still not knowing what he meant.  
"When Salene had Jade someone said that men should smoke cigars after they have baby's. I thought we should do that." He shrugged.  
"You wont find cigar's anywhere, Ryan." Said Alice.  
"Actually..." Began Lex. " I'll be back in a minute." He walked out of the door and up the stairs towards his room.  
"Lex!!!" Shouted Alice after him but he just carried on walking. A few minutes later Lex came back with a box in his hands. A cigar box.  
"Where did you get those from?" Alice asked.  
"I...ah...found them." He replied, smiling. "I figure there's a few left so..." He shrugged. "Hey Pride, man!" He shouted over at Pride who was playing with Brady in the corner. He looked at Lex. "Do you want one?" He asked.  
"I don't smoke." He replied simply. Lex continued to look at him. Over the last few month's he'd noticed that Pride was spending a lot of time with Trudy and Brady even though they were not under his protection. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He still didn't trust Trudy completely, not that he ever had. Perhaps she was using them, they knew that she hadn't helped the Guardian escape, she'd been with Pride but she...perhaps it was time for Lex to start trusting people again. Perhaps not.  
  
A few hours passed and Amber was still in what they were now calling the delivery room. The others were mostly still waiting for news with the rest of the rebels. Occasionally Trudy would come out to see Brady and reassure them that everything was going okay. They also heard screams and shouts from Amber, sometimes an "I hate you" directed towards Bray with Lex and the others laughed at but mainly it was just quiet as they all waited.  
"I can't do it anymore." Said an exhausted Amber as another contraction passed, they were definitely getting closer together. "Why won't it come out?!" She asked as she slumped back in the bed. She turned to Bray, "this is all your fault Bray. Have you ever heard of birth control?!"   
Bray just smiled and replied "Have you?" He turned to Tai-San. "How long have we got left?" He asked.  
She smiled. "Your fully dilated, time to start pushing Amber."  
"Amber, it's almost over, now when the next contraction comes..." He began but was cut off by a hard stare from Amber. "You know what to do."  
"Yes I do thank you very much." She replied and then grabbed Bray's hand again. "After this, no more Bray. It hurts to much." She added and then screamed as the pain hit again.  
"Push Amber, Push." Said Trudy.   
"One more push Amber." Said Bray  
"What does it look like I'm doing???" She replied as she pushed.  
"I can see the head." Said Bray smiling. "Okay one more push Amber." Once again she held his hand tightly and her nail pierced his skin. But he didn't react, he just stroked her head, all he cared about was Amber and the baby, he wasn't gonna miss this. He was almost a father. Then he heard it, the almost magical sound of hearing his child cry.  
"It's a boy Bray." Announced Tai-San, smiling. "Do you wanna cut the cord?" She asked. Amber had collapsed on to the bed, exhausted.  
"Yes." He replied and then cut the cord. He lifted up the screaming baby boy and handed him to Amber. He smiled and she smiled back, he kissed her head and his son's.  
"Hello, little guy." She said to the little boy.  
Bray sat on the side of the bed. "Hello, welcome to the world." He said softly. "I love you Amber." He said, she smiled and they kissed. "We're gonna look after you little guy." He took the babies hand.  
"I love you to." She replied. "And you baby."  
  
Trudy ran in to the room, everyone looked at her, she had a huge smile on her face. "It's a boy."  
The room erupted with cheers. Pride came over with Brady at his side. He kissed Trudy on the cheek and smiled at her as he handed Brady to her. "Take Brady to see her cousin."  
Trudy smiled back. "Good idea." Then she left, Pride turned to the others who were smiling at him, he went a light shade of red and smiled.   
Lex raised his eyebrows. "Got somethin' to tell us?"  
"It's none of your business, Lex." He replied still smiling.  
  
"Do you still like the name Dale?" Asked Amber.  
"Yes, a good name." Bray replied. "Do you like Dale Martin? Do you mind?"  
"Dale Martin." She repeated. "Hello Dale Martin." She smiled at Bray. "It suits him." She added.  
Trudy was standing in the doorway with Brady. Tai-San was still checking Amber over. "Baby Dale, this is your cousin." She said and brought Brady forward. "Brady, Dale. Dale, Brady." She smiled.  
"That's strange." Muttered Tai-San.  
Then Amber grimaced. "Oww" and then she screamed.  
"Amber..." Began Bray. She passed Dale to Bray and then sat up. "What's wrong?"  
He asked her and then turned to Tai-San, she was talking to herself.  
"He's small, pre-me's are but not that small..." She looked deep in thought. She picked up a stethoscope. "Let me just see something." She placed it on Ambers still enlarged stomach. "Ah...there it is. How we missed this..." She shook her head smiling.  
"What's wrong with me?" Asked a worried Amber.  



	6. Surprises

"It depends, there's nothing wrong really," she replied as she looked towards Amber and Bray. "Just something very unexpected." She continued, unexpected, thought Bray, that didn't sound to good but Tai-San didn't seem worried.   
"Tai-San..." Began Amber. She gave her a pointed look.  
"We're not done here yet." She replied.  
Amber was confused, she didn't understand at first, she looked at Bray. Then it came to her, her eye's went wide and so did Bray's. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" Said Bray, still shocked, his eyes still wide.  
"There's another one on the way." Tai-San confirmed.  
"TWINS!!!" Shouted Trudy, her eye's also wide.  
"How long till...?" Asked Bray who was still holding Dale in his arms, he was stroking Amber's hair.  
Tai-San shrugged "I don't know, I don't know anything about delivering twins." She was now looking worried, she had no idea if she was supposed to do anything special.   
"I think I know." Said Amber, she grabbed Bray's hand and grimaced, then screamed. "I can't believe I have to do this again." She said, trying to smile through the pain. "Ready to go again?" She asked Bray.  
"Whenever you are. But...um..." He looked at the still crying baby in his arms. He looked towards Trudy with a smile on his face. "Could you..." he began.  
"I'll take him to see the others." She walked forward and took the crying baby in her arm one arm and held Brady's hand with the other and they walked out of the room. Amber and Bray waved goodbye to their son and prepared for the birth of their next child.  
  
Trudy walked into the room and saw the others standing, still worried, they'd heard the recent screams. Trudy smiled as Pride lifted Brady up and she showed them the baby. "This is the newest Mall Rat, Dale Martin." Everyone crowded round to see the new arrival.  
"So what's going on, where's Bray?" Asked Salene as she looked at the little boy. "I'd 've thought he'd have been out here."   
"He's needed in there." She replied, smiling.   
"What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Salene. "I thought it was over, why's he still needed.  
"We had unexpected news." The others looked at her waiting for her to continue. "It's twins."  
"Twins!!!" Said various people. Trudy just smiled and looked at Pride to see his reaction, he seemed happy and smiled back at her, still holding Brady in his arms.   
  
In the delivery room after a few short minutes the second baby was born. Once again Bray cut the cord and lifted up the baby. "It's a girl." He said smiling. First at Tai-San, then at Amber. He carried the crying baby over to Amber and placed her in Ambers arms. "That's the lot."  
"I should hope so." Replied Amber.   
"For now." Added Bray.  
"I didn't mean what I said in there you know." She replied, looking up at him. "We can have more kids. Just not yet."  
"I know." He replied, still smiling. "Not for a while. We're gonna have enough trouble trying to look after these two."  
"Will you go get Dale?"  
"Sure." He went to leave. "Oh have we got any names for the little princess?" He asked. "They'll wanna know." He added.  
"Yes we do." She replied as she looked down at the little baby. "Jody, remember?"  
"I still like it. Dale and Jody." He repeated. "Dale Martin and Jody..." He paused and looked towards Amber. "Bethan." He smiled at her and then left.  
"Hello little princess." Said Amber to the little girl in her arms. "I'm you're mommy. That was you're daddy and you're brother will be here soon." She rocked the little girl in her arms. "We're gonna look after you, always. What happened to my sister will never happen to you. I promise."  
  
When Bray came into the room everyone stood. "A girl." He replied smiling. "Jody Bethan."  
"That's great, man." Said Lex and slapped him on the back.  
"Here's Dale." Said Trudy." He's asleep but he wont be for long." She passed the sleeping boy over to Bray. "Here you go."  
Bray went to leave. "When can we see Amber and Jody?" Asked Patsy as he walked out of the room.  
"Soon." He replied and walked quietly out of the room.  
  
The door opened and Bray walked in. "Hi honey." He said to Amber who was now sitting up in bed holding Jody in her arms. "Dale meet Jody." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Amber.  
"They're perfectly healthy." Announced Tai-San. "I'll go now. See you soon." Then she left them alone.  
"I'm so tired." Said Amber yawning. "What time do you think it is?" She asked Bray.  
"I don't know but..." He stood and looked out the window. "It's definitely passed dawn. It's light outside." He say back down on the bed. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll find somewhere and put these two to bed." He smiled at her.  
"Alright but I there's the cot Pride gave us as a present so I think you can put them in there. It's big enough." Bray walked over to the cot. He had to admit it was good work and was big enough for two, at least until they got something better. He placed the sleeping boy in the cot carefully and put a blanket over him. He turned back to Amber to find her already asleep. He smiled and took Jody carefully out of her arms and put the sleeping girl into the cot next to her brother.  
After checking they were both alright and Amber was soundly asleep he left the room to celebrate.  
  
Bray sat talking to Lex and Ryan. They were alone in a room and were toasting the twins and Jades births.  
"So what ya gonna do Bray?" Asked Lex. He was only slightly drunk. He'd decided that after the last hangover he'd had to slow down a bit.  
"About what?" Asked a confused Bray.  
"Amber and the brats." He replied smiling.  
"I don't get you. We're fine the way we are." Replied Bray, still confused. "And they do have names you know." He added.  
"The way I see it you have two options." Lex began. "Now I know you love Amber so I don't even need to ask that," He smiled at Bray. "So as I said, two choices."  
"What choices?" Asked Ryan. He also had no idea what Lex was talking about.  
"Well number 1." Lex continued. "You keep things the way they are. Everyone's happy etc etc etc. Or you can do number 2." He added.  
"What's number 2?" Asked Ryan.  
"I was getting to it!" Replied a slightly annoyed Lex. "Right, so number 2. Take it to the next level." He leaned back in his chair. "You wanna spend forever with her, you love her, you've got kids." He leaned forward towards Bray. "Marriage."  
Bray's eye's widened and then he smiled at them. "Do you think she'd say yes? When I thought about it before I wasn't sure." He replied.  
"If you wanna marry her just ask." Stated Lex. "But get a ring, any ring. They like stuff like that." He added smiling.  
  
Bray stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. He'd thought about what Lex had said and had made his decision. He walked forward and got into bed beside her. He put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.  
"If you're not Bray then I'm gonna kill you." She said sleepily. "Where have you been?" She asked.  
"Sorting some stuff out." He replied. He rolled her over so she was facing him, but she kept her eyes closed.  
"I'm tired Bray." She replied with a smile creeping onto her lips. "I just wanna sleep."  
"Oh well I suppose I can ask you again." Bray replied as he pulled her closer and put a false frown on his lips. "It was quite important but if you're tired..."  
"As long as afterwards I can go back to sleep." She replied, her eye's were still closed. "Ask away."  
"Well that's nice isn't it?! I mean here's me trying to be romantic and sweet and all you want to do is sleep." He kissed her lips lightly. "Here's me trying to propose and you just wanna sleep, isn't that nice?!"  
"I didn't say that, I'm tired. I've just given birth..." Her voice trailed off and Brays smile grew. She slowly opened her eyes. "Did you just say propose???"  
Bray got out of the bed and stood. He lifted Amber up until she stood infront of him. He knelt down on one knee. "So will you marry me?" He asked.  
Amber just stood there, eyes wide, mouth open. She was completely speechless. This was not what she'd expected.  
"What ya thinking there???" Asked a nervous Bray as he stayed kneeling on the floor. "Yes or no?"  
Amber knelt down beside him, taking his head in her hands. "What do you think?" She asked and then kissed him. "Of course it's yes!" He grabbed her and kissed her.  
"It looks like we're getting married!" Said Bray as he stood up and lifted her up with him. "I couldn't find a ring." He said guiltily.  
"That's okay." Replied Amber.  
"But I do have a present for you." Said Bray as they both sat down on the bed. He looked at the sleeping babies and then at Amber.  
"What?" Asked Amber as she turned to face him again, still smiling.  
"Something you once gave up." He replied. He reached into his pocked and took out a key ring. "Do you remember?"  
She smiled as she took them. "Like it was yesterday."  
*******************  
"Let's hope we never get to find out." Said Bray. "But I bought you something, a token, in case, well..." He handed her the key ring, it had three keys on it.   
"The peace symbol." Replied Amber, smiling.  
"From when I thought I could change the world...before it changed forever, without telling me first..." Bray said.  
"What are they?" Asked Amber as she looked at the keys.  
"That's my front door, my back door...and the padlock to my first bike." They both laughed. "The keys to my heart..." He added  
*******************  
"The keys to your heart." She replied as she remembered the moment, long ago, before Tribe Circus attacked.  
Bray smiled. "You left them behind when you went to Eagle Mountain. I found them, they're always yours. No matter what ever happens." She smiled at him and they came together and kissed.  
  
"Do you think he's asked her yet?" Asked Ryan.  
"I don't know?" Replied Lex. "He might not even ask her. He didn't he was gonna. Did he?" Lex shrugged. "He's had tons of chances. But he didn't, I wouldn't be surprised if she said no." He added.  
"No way. It's gonna be yes."  
"Why?"  
"Cause she's crazy about him and she's just had his children. That's why."  
"He might have left it to long."  
"No. It's gonna be yes."  
"I know, but only if he asks her. If he doesn't I guess it'll be up to me...again."  
Said Lex. "I'll sort them out."  
They both laughed. "What are you two up to?" Asked Tai-San. "Why don't you go to bed?" She added.  
"Hey babe." Said Lex. "We were just talkin' about stuff. Guy stuff." He added.  
"I'm still tired. I might just go back to bed." She replied Tai-San. She headed out of the room.  
"Wait half an hour, Tai-San." Began Lex. "The lovebirds might come out. Then I'll come with you."  
Tai-San shrugged. "Okay. But I may fall asleep."  
"That's okay. Come here." He put his arm around her and she lay down on him.  
  
"One was bad enough, but two..." Began Salene. "But they'll be alright. Twins...Amber must have been goin' nuts. One after another." She shook her head. "Know wonder she was screaming." She smiled at Trudy. "How was it?"  
"Really hard. She was in alota pain." Trudy shook her head as well. "She was shouting a lot at Bray, calling him every name under the sun." She smiled. "God you should see his hand. Oach. I mean Ambers nails really cut him, there'll be bruises. Bray hardly did anything, but you could see how much it hurt." She started to laugh and so did Salene. "They're gonna have a lot of sleepless nights."  
"We all are." Replied Salene and they laughed again. "God, look at the window. It's light outside." Added Salene. "We'd better get to sleep."  
  
After staying up all night almost everyone slept right through till the afternoon. When Bray woke up he just lay in bed and watched Amber as she slept in his arms. His mind shifted to Dannii, he still hoped to find her but only to tell her it was over. He'd didn't want to hurt her but he didn't feel the way she did. He sighed she was probably dead anyway.  
"Bray what time is it?" Said Amber's muffled voice.  
"About 6 I think." He replied.  
"6, lets go back to sleep."  
"At night." He replied smiling.  
"What!!!" Then she realised. "We better get up."  
"Are you alright?" He asked as they sat up in bed.  
"I'm fine, thank you very much." She replied, smiling. "How many times did we have to get up?"  
"I got up about twice and I think you did the same, they wake each other up." He added. "But we'll get used to it." He smiled at her. "I'll help." He added.  
"I know you will, because I'll make you." She replied.  
"Thanks."  
She sat on the edge of the bed. "Go make yourself presentable. No husband of mine is going to look scruffy."  
Jody started to wimper but Bray rocked the cot gently and she went to sleep again.  
They finished getting dressed.  
  
As Bray and Amber came into the main room of the HQ, they noticed there were a few still in there, none were awake. Trudy was asleep in Pride's arms with Brady in her pushchair. Lex and Tai-San were lying next to each other and KC was lying in the corner by himself.  
"Hi Bray, Amber." Said a voice from behind them.  
"Ebony!!!" They said in surprise, remaining quiet so not to wake the others.   
"Hi, I'm back. Escaped. Long story. Tell you later. But I have other news. I need to speak to you, in private." She spoke quickly, then she looked down and finally saw the two babies. "Who are the kids?" She asked.  
"This is Jody and that's Dale. Our son and daughter." Replied Bray, waiting to see her reaction. To his surprise she actually looked pleased.  
"That's brilliant. How old are they?" She asked, smiling.  
"They're about a day old." Replied Amber.  
"Well done. But I do need to speak to you." She added seriously.  
"Hey! Your up!" Shouted Patsy from the top of the stairs. At which the babies woke up and started to cry. "Sorry" She said quietly. Amber smiled at her. The babies cry's had also woken the others up and soon everyone was awake and soon everyone was crowding around to see the new arrivals.  
  
"I really need to talk to you." Said Ebony, interrupting the celebrations.   
"Ebony..." Began Bray.  
"It's important." She added. "Come on, in private. Lex and Amber too." She began to move towards an empty room. Bray shrugged at Amber and then they followed with Lex behind them. They had the crying babies in their arms. Ebony took a deep breath and looked at them.   
"Ebony...we do have stuff to do, I mean..." Began an irritated Lex. He'd been waiting for Bray and Amber to announce…but his thoughts were interrupted by Ebony's reply.  
"I have news, I have an informant. He helped me escape and he's very trustworthy. Basically the Guardian's planning something big and we think it's to do with Jack." She paused. "I know where Jack and Danni are. We need to get them out."  
"Where are they?" Asked Bray. He held Amber's hand and stared at Ebony.  
Ebony explained where they were and that she had a plan.  
"When do we do this?" Asked Lex.  
"My informant thinks we have a few weeks before they're moved again." She replied.  
"Whose the informant?" Asked Amber. "Can you trust him?"  
"Completely, he helped me escape and he didn't have to. His name isn't important, you'll meet him soon enough. But I've known him a long time and I'd trust him with my life."   
"Without the Guardian I thought they'd fold." Said Amber after a few seconds of silence.  
"But they didn't did they? They say Zoot will be reborn and now they've go the Guardian back...they're still a threat even with most of them gone." Replied Bray.  
"We need time to prepare." Said Amber.   
"I agree." Added Bray. "We should tell the other's about Jack and Danni." He continued.  
They left the room with the distinct feeling that this wasn't going to be easy and Amber suddenly unsure of what future she had with Bray once they got Danni back. Would everything change?  



	7. The unexpected

"Listen everyone..." began Bray as he called the meeting to order. "We have information about where Jack and Danni are." He waited for the confused murmurs to stop.  
"We have to get them!!!" Shouted Ellie, she stood up but Alice pulled her back down and shut her up.  
"We know that and that's what we're gonna do but we need to organise first." Replied Amber.  
"We need to get this sorted. Then we go after the guardian and finish the Chosen once and for all." Shouted Lex and with that they began to plan their attack.   
  
"I can't believe I finally get to see Jack again!!!" Said Ellie as she and Star began to wash up after dinner. "I mean it's been almost a year, when he wasn't at the mines I thought he was dead for sure. But now he's alive and we'll be together." Star had never seen Ellie so happy before.  
She smiled at Ellie. "It's been a long time since you've seen him, what do you think has happened to him since then?"  
"I don't know. But it doesn't matter." Ellie said distantly. "Thing's will be the way they were again. I just know it." Then she walked out of the room, almost ignoring Star. Star stared after her. Somehow she didn't think things were going to go as well as Ellie thought. She had a bad feeling about this a very bad feeling.  
  
Jack sat in the corner of a dark room, it was so quiet but he didn't care anymore. He stared off into space. It had been so long since he'd seen the others, the Mall Rats. Occasionally he caught snippets of information. He hardly knew what was going on outside and he almost didn't care.  
The light from the doorway grew and a figure was thrown in. He knew who it was immediately. "Hey Dannii." He said quietly, "did you find anything out?" He asked.  
She stood up and walked towards him. "Nope. That guard said they'd be coming soon, didn't he." She smiled at him. "Bray will get us out." She said confidently. "Then we'll be a tribe again."   
Jack shook his head and turned to her. "You really think he's waited for you? Jesus get real Dannii." Jack laughed. "He'll have someone else by now. He always does. Plus your supposed to be dead."  
"Jack...when we get out things will get back to how they were." She replied with confidence.  
Jack laughed "Ellie's moved on by now, it's been like a year." He looked at her. "It took Bray only a few months to forget Amber and get you. They had something, he'll have found someone else by now."  
Dannii looked down at the floor, knowing Jack was probably right.  
  
"Trudy I don't think this is going to work out." Began Pride as they sat quietly in her room. Salene was watching Brady.  
Trudy looked at him incredulously. "Why? I mean, you know that I..." Her voice trailed off. "That's fine Pride I mean I should have known...It's fine." She repeated trying to convince herself.  
"The war will be over soon and I'll go back to the forest and you'll go with the Mall Rats. If we stop now it will be easier when I leave...easier for the three of us." He looked down at the floor. "It's better this way. I'm sure of it." He kissed the top of her head, stood up and left. He didn't look back.  
Trudy stared after him, then lay back on the bad and began to cry. This was how Salene and Amber found her almost an hour later.  
  
Amber sat in her and Bray's room; it'd taken a while to calm Trudy down after Pride had dumped her. Amber still didn't know why he'd done it, she'd thought that they were together for the long haul. She considered playing matchmaker. Amber sighed, she shouldn't involve herself in other people's problem, and she had enough of her own. Namely one girl, Dannii. "Bray..." She began as he sat down next to her. "I'm scared." She said simply. "I don't wanna loose you. But..." She held his hand tightly and looked into his eyes. "If want to be with Dannii, when you get her back. I wont stand in your way." She had tears in her eyes. "I love you to much to let you throw away your life, your happiness." Bray just stared, open mouthed. He couldn't believe she was saying this. "I wont use the twins to make you stay with me." Bray was almost laughing at this point. Part of him wanted to reassure her, the other just laugh at her.  
"I would never leave you. I never will." He smiled at her, half laughing. "Babies or no babies. Dannii or no Dannii." He lifted her chin slightly. "I love you, not Dannii. I care what happens to her, I don't want her dead." He shrugged. "But I've lost my heart to someone else." She smiled slightly and he wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't wait till we get married." He kissed her lightly.  
"You know I love you too. Right?" She asked. He nodded in reply.  
Bray held Amber close. "When the Chosen are gone..." he began. He took a deep breath "...will you stay?" She didn't reply; just lay there in his arms.  
"I don't know, I really don't. I don't know where to go." She tilted her head to look at him. "Except with you." She lay back down only to hear the cry of a baby. She sat back up, this mother thing was taking some getting used to.  
  
The others had left earlier that day. Amber was finally content that Bray wasn't in love with Dannii, but still she was a little worried about what would happen when they saw each other again. She'd chosen to stay behind, they'd wanted her to but this time she hadn't put up a fight. She didn't really want to be there to see this Dannii.  
She had no idea what to do about Trudy and Pride, she had thought things were going well between them. She'd even thought about a double wedding as there feeling for each other were clear. Bray had told her not to worry about it and that she should concentrate on herself. But she couldn't, she cared about these people and they were making a mistake.   
"Pride I think we should talk." She began as she entered the room. He was there with Ryan and KC. "Alone." She added and they others took the hint and left. Once they were gone she shut the door and turned to Pride. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him but before he had a chance to reply she continued. "I know you have feelings for Trudy. Infact I think you love her. Sort this out." She turned to leave.  
"But Amber...I have to go back with the Gaian's...It's better we do this now rather than later." He replied as she opened the door.  
She turned back to him. "You're hurting her Pride. Do what you think is right, what you want, what's in your heart." Then she left, leaving Pride to consider what she'd said, and hoping it was enough.  
  
Pride looked into the room as Amber and Trudy talked. He shook his head and turned away. He knew how he felt about Trudy, but surely it was better to stay away. Then he wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't hurt him. He was going back, he had to. What if he didn't? He thought to himself.  
Even going back was in doubt now, he was undecided in that, what he wanted to do, he really didn't know what o do. He walked away. He stopped by the children's nursery and saw Brady playing with the other children. He remembered when he'd first seen her almost 5 months ago, he'd grown attached to her, he'd miss her. He'd miss Trudy. In his room he stared out the window, it was dark outside and the others would be back soon.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Asked Amber as she and Trudy sat alone in the main room. They were waiting for the others to return.  
"No you're probably just imagining it." She replied as she took a sip of her drink. Then they heard it again. Trudy heard it this time, it was closer. As if someone was falling over. "But I heard that." They both stood and Amber went for the door, as she opened it she was pushed backwards and felt the pain as she was hit. She tried to stay on her feet but then felt a blow to the stomach. Then her head as she was continually kicked by the intruders. But then she felt no mare pain, she felt nothing. She heard Trudy scream and then her world became dark and her mind switched off.  
  
Pride heard a noise outside his door and went to investigate. There was no one then. He was about to go back inside when he heard an unmistakable scream. He ran down the hallway and into the room he'd seen Amber and Trudy in before. He saw Amber lying face down on the floor, not moving and then he saw them, the Chosen, he searched for Trudy and saw her trying to get up, at least she was moving. He ran to her side, bashing Chosen as they came near, he grabbed her in his arms and then made a run for it. Kicking his way out of the room, he let the confused Trudy stand and looked around. He didn't see any of them. He turned to Trudy and began to say something, but before any words came out a blow to the head stopped him and everything went black.  



	8. Families

The rescue was going better than expected. They had found Jack and Dannii. Ebony was quietly searching for Ethan, worried about him. Once almost all of them were outside, except Ebony, Dannii jumped and hugged Bray tightly, trying to kiss his. But he pulled away.  
"Dannii, there's something you should know..." He began. "...Amber's alive." He finished.   
"What!!!" Dannii shouted.  
"I love her and we're gonna get married. We have two children. I'm sorry Dannii."  
"I was gone for less than a year Bray." She said quietly. He went to put his arm around her but she pushed it away.  
"So who is it this time Bray?" Asked Jack from behind him. Bray turned. "What a surprise, another one bites the dust, hey Bray." He walked over to Dannii and put his arm around her. Bray was about to reply when Ebony appeared, helping what appeared to be an injured Chosen walk.  
"We've got trouble." She shouted simply.  
"What is it Ebony?" He asked, walking towards the pair. He knew this had been far to easy. "Chosen?"  
"No, this is my contact." The Chosen stood and lifted his hood. Bray was surprised at what he saw.  
  
"Byder, is that you?" He asked as he looked at the Chosen guard standing before him.  
The young man nodded and smiled. "It's been a long time Bray. Didn't think you'd recognise me." He stepped forward, wincing slightly and took Bray's outstretched hand and shook it. "But you've got more important things to worry about than me." He said seriously.  
"Like what Ethan?" Asked Ebony who was still stand by Byder/Ethan's side.  
Bray was confused, why was she calling him Ethan? "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"The Chosen know where your HQ is. They're gonna attack. Perhaps tonight." His face was concerned. "I think your friends are in danger." He was deadly serious.  
"Oh no, Amber!!!" Said Bray. He turned to the others who had gathered round. He heard Jack ask Lex "Amber?" and saw Jack's jaw drop as he heard she was alive and form a large smile. It was the first time he'd seen Jack smile since he'd been rescued, Jack seemed different somehow. Bray had seen Ethan/Byder's expression drop at the mention of Amber's name, what did that mean?   
"What's up man?" Asked Lex. "And who the hell is this traitor?" He asked turning to Ethan.  
"This is Byder or Ethan, ex Loco, Chosen infiltrator and my informant." Said Ebony, still looking concerned about him, he was still limping slightly. He'd attacked some Chosen and got a few bad hits.  
"The other's are in danger. The Chosen might attack base and Amber..." He looked towards Lex. "...Tai-San..." He looked at Jack. "...And Ellie are still there." Bray saw real fear in Lex's eyes; he hadn't seen that in a long time. Lex opened his mouth to speak but Bray continued. "We have to leave, now. Hang on a second." A thought hit him, the name, Byder's name, Ethan. He swung round towards Ethan. There was no real resemblance between them, but that didn't matter. He'd reacted to her name. "You...your" he pointed at Ethan. "This may seem a stupid question but Byd...Ethan do you have a sister?"  
Ebony looked towards Ethan and then back to Bray. "Yes or I had, two sisters. Bethany and Amber. Why?" Ethan replied, confused.  
Bray began to smile. "I think your sister is..." He began.  
"His girlfriend." Finished Ebony. "Amber."  
Ethan's eyes grew wide with shock. "She's alive." He said quietly.  
"I don't mean to break up this family reunion." Interrupted Lex who'd been listening with the others. "But we have to go and get that sister of yours and her and loverboy's kids as well as my wife." He turned.  
"YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!" Shouted Ethan, running at Bray. "YOU!!!"  
Bray dodged him. "Listen I love Amber." Said Bray dodging another punch. "She's the most important person in my life along with our children." This stopped Ethan a moment.  
"Did you say children? More than one? You knocked up my little sister TWICE!!!!!!!" He lunged at Bray and this time made contact with his face.   
"STOP IT!!!!" Shouted Ebony and they reluctantly obliged. "What is the point in fighting if the person you're fighting over is in danger?" She asked and walked away. Ethan stood and looked down at Bray.  
"We'll finish this later after we get MY sister." He said and then left. Lex helped Bray up and smiled at him.  
"First meeting with the in-laws went well didn't it." He said smiling more.  
had changed that, she almost felt guilty for easy." Said Ebony as Ethan ploughed ahead of everyone and she tried to keep up. "You don't even know the way." She grabbed his arm to slow him down.  
"She's my sister Ebony. I have to find her and..." He paused. "Say I'm sorry."  
Ebony was confused. "Sorry for what?" She asked.  
"I left her. Abandoned her." He replied.  
"The way I remember it was we captured you." Ebony replied. "You went looking for her didn't you? You left a good thing with the Loco's to find her."   
Ethan began to laugh. "I didn't go after Amber. I went after Bethany, I was doing that we you got me. I left her and Dal, alone while I went to find our other sister, one who didn't give a shit about any of us. Especially Amber." He began to walk ahead again and left Ebony alone once again.  
  
While Bray and the others made the long trek back to the HQ the rest of the Mall Rats were being held together in a room somewhere inside. Pride, Trudy, Tai-San, Alice, Salene, Ryan, Ellie, KC, Cloe and Patsy were trapped. Trudy was crying and Pride was holding her tightly. He'd been injured, they all had.  
"They took her Pride." She said between sobs. "They took my baby." He stroked her head. "Amber...was she alive?" She asked as another shock hit her, Amber. She hadn't been put in here with the others.  
"I saw her move before I got you." He replied. He was worried about her. She'd been knocked out. "She'll be okay. We'll get Brady back. Don't worry."  
The others were quiet. Salene was crying as she nursed Ryan. He was still unconscious. They'd taken all the children. Looking for Brady and the twins, they'd taken Jade. She missed her little girl.  
"I have an idea" Whispered Trudy to Pride as they sat away from the others. "I think I should do something, try to get out of here, get you out." She moved to face him and told him her plan.  
"NO!!!" He shouted and stood up. The others reacted to his shout and turned their attention to him. "I wont let you."  
Trudy stood up to and stared at him. "You think you can stop me?" She asked stepping away from him and towards the door. "I have to try Pride, I have to try and make amends." She moved closer to the door.  
"But you already have, that's the past, I don't want anything to happen to you." He moved closer to her. "I care about you."  
She shook her head and turned to the others. "I'm going to try something, if it works remember why I'm doing it." She looked solemnly at them and they looked back confused and mumbling began in the group.  
She moved back to the door and then banged on it, she smiled back at the others.  
"Don't do it Trudy, they'll know." Began a desperate Pride, moving closer again.  
"What do you care?" She replied.  
"I don't wanna loose you..." He paused a moment. "I think I'm in love with you..." That stopped her from banging for a second time and she stared wide eyed at him.  
"What?" She asked quietly.  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" The others who hadn't heard him the first time were silenced and stared at them, some with open mouths, bulging and even smiles. He moved closer to her, took her head in his hands and kissed her lightly.  
She stared at him a moment and then moved away, banging the door once again. She looked sorrowfully at Pride and mouthed 'I'm sorry and then 'I love you' as if as an after thought.  
Then in her best Supreme Mother voice she called out. "I demand to be released at once. I am working undercover for the Chosen you imbeciles. I demand to be released." The guards came in and she walked out regally, without looking back.  
  
The others just stared at her and then at Pride, still in shock. Was Trudy going to join the Chosen? What was she planning? And what was really going on between Pride and Trudy? They didn't know or understand what had just happened.  
"I don't believe it!!!" Shouted Salene after Trudy had left and the door closed on them. "She's done it again!!!" She stared at the others and shook her head. "We fell for it again, the sob story and now they've got MY BABY!!!" She began to cry, Tai-San tried to comfort her.  
Pride just stared at the door in shock; he couldn't believe she's left after what he'd just told her. He sank to the floor in shock. "She's not going to betray us Salene." He said quietly. "She's not a spy." He looked at the floor.  
"What do you mean Pride?" Asked a suspicious Alice who was also trying to comfort Salene as well as see to the unconscious Ryan.  
The group stared at him. "Don't you understand? She want forgiveness, redemption and she'd do anything to get that." He stared at them. "She's going to make the ultimate sacrifice for us, she's going to be Supreme Mother again."  
"But that's not a sacrifice, that's selling out." Said KC.  
Pride shook his head and began to laugh. "You don't get it do you?" He stared at them again. "The Chosen are finished and they know it. They want to go out in a blaze of glory, to be remembered. What do you think they want?" He stood up and laughed more, tears in his eyes. "They want a willing sacrifice to Zoot, before they end it. Trudy's going to give them that."  
The others looked shocked and still confused. Then they realised and the colour drained from their faces. "She's going to die for us, isn't she?" Said Tai-San, Pride just nodded and once again slumped to the floor.   
  
Trudy stood in front of the Guardian; she had her Supreme Mother act on, trying to ignore the body of Amber, which was still lying on the floor.   
"I wish you to explain this to me Guardian." She began. "You attacked me, the..." She hesitated. "Supreme Mother, I could have been injured." She shook her head. "Zoot will not be happy with your actions when all rejoin him soon." Her act of superiority appeared to be working. "Where is the Devine Child?" She asked trying hard not to sound anxious after all the mighty Zoot was protecting both of them. That sounded so stupid now she couldn't believe she had believed it not long ago.  
The Guardian was deep in thought. "She is well Supreme Mother." He replied, still distant. He breathed deeply. "Your explanations of events are informative. Interesting that you did not contact me when I was here." He stared at her and she flinched slightly. "The question remains whether you would be a worthy to be given to Zoot or whether the Devine Child would be more appropriate." Trudy almost screamed at the mention of Brady being sacrificed.   
"But Brady is surely to continue the work of Zoot after we are gone, spread the word. Perhaps it is to soon for her to be reunited with the great one." Trudy replied, her voice almost faltering.  
"I agree, but you must prove yourself worthy." He gestured towards a guard. "Stab him." Said the Guardian. "He has been a great asset to the cause, he is worthy to meet Zoot." He passed her a knife and stood smiling. The guard move in front of her and directed his eyes away from her preparing for the pain. She gulped heavily and stared down at Amber's body, which moved slightly. Trudy looked down at the knife and then up at the guard. Could she take someone else's life for the sake of her friends? Would that make her as bad as the Chosen? She didn't know what to do.   
  
In their 'cell' the Mall Rats were waiting for any news of Trudy. Trying to come to terms with what she was going to do. Pride was distant and could feel the others watching him.  
Suddenly they heard voices outside the door, which opened, and a body was thrown in. Pride ran to her and grabbed her. It was Trudy.   
"Well I guess it didn't work then." As the others crowded around Trudy. She wasn't badly hurt, just a few more cuts and bruises.  
"I tried Pride I really did. I'm so sorry, I failed again. Now Amber's hurt even more and I just caused someone's death.  
"What happened Trudy?" Asked Alice.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trudy stood there, knife in hand. She couldn't do it. "I can't, I'm not a killer." She handed the knife back to the Guardian.  
"I knew you were lying, Zoot told me." He replied and smiled at her. He grabbed the knife and plunged it into the guard. Trudy screamed and saw Amber's body moving slightly. The Guardian saw her glance and looked towards Amber's body. "Not yet." He said and the punched her, knocking her out again. "Take her away." He said waving Trudy away and staring at Amber's body, still on the floor. "It wont be long now, Bray will be coming." He whispered into her ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Amber's alive or at least she was..." Said Trudy. "It looked bad, I mean she had lots of cuts and there was blood on the floor." Pride hugged her and held her close.  
"Bray and Lex are coming." Announced Tai-San. "They will save us, I feel it." She smiled at them, convinced that this was going to be a happy ending. But she'd been wrong before.   
  
When they reached the HQ everything was quiet. There were no guards, no people. This was not a good sign.  
"What do we do?" Asked Dannii. She was avoiding Bray and staying close to Jack.  
"We go in." Replied Bray. He stood and before the others could stop him moved towards the building. Lex shrugged and then followed. The others came after them.  
"AMBER!!!" Bray shouted as he cautiously entered the building closely followed by the others. There was no sound, it was completely quiet, another bad sign. He heard a noise at the end of the corridor. Slowly he went for the door and opened it.  
"Hello Bray, what a glorious reunion this is turning into." Inside the room sat the Guardian and unconscious in his grip was Amber. Bruised and battered and with a knife to her throat.  



	9. Consequences

"Bray your choice is simple." He began. "You give me yourself as a willing sacrifice to Zoot along with one of your children. Willingly." He waved his hand and Amber was bought forward, her body was limp and bloodstained. "We let her, the Mall Rats and your other child live." He smiled at Bray. "For now."  
Bray swallowed hard. "Is she alive?" He asked. "Dale and Jody? Where are they?"  
"For now." The Guardian moved towards her and slapped her face. Her eyes opened. She looked around the room and saw Bray. The guards lifted her up, her legs were weak. The Guardian stood beside her. "What do you say Bray?"   
Amber looked confused. "Children." She said as she breathed heavily. She was blinking as if she was about to faint.  
"Only me, not Dale or Jody." Said Bray. "I want to see them. He added.  
"They are not available." Said the Guardian. "We will not harm them. They are of Zoot's blood. We will have three children with that blood. Three Chosen ones. The next generation." He smiled wildly.  
"You're insane." Said Amber. The Guardian moved towards her and took a blade from one of his guards. Amber struggled as he took the blade to her throat.  
"Your times up." Said the Guardian. "Give me what I want and she can live." He smiled. By now Amber had recovered slightly. She hit the Guardian in the stomach and then grabbed the knife and put it to the Guardians throat. She twisted round and walked backwards towards Bray and the others who were waiting.  
"Bring me my children." She said, almost shouted. The Chosen holding them looked towards the Guardian. He nodded. They bought them forward and gave them to Bray and Lex. Lex didn't really know what to do with a screaming baby in his arms so he handed it to a reluctant Dannii.   
Amber was clearly having trouble standing but tried to maintain her composure. "There is no Chosen anymore. Scatter, Zoot's dead and he's not coming back. We've won, you've lost." At first the Chosen stayed still then, gradually, they began to rip off their robes and leave the room. There was no Chosen anymore.  
Amber began to wobble, her breathing became laboured, and then she collapsed. The Guardian took his chance. Soon once again he had Amber as his hostage.  
He walked slowly up the stairs, looking for a way to escape, Bray, Ethan and Lex followed him. Bray passed the screaming baby over to Ebony who held the child with a little reluctance.  
"Jack, find the others." Said Ebony as she tried to calm the child down. "Get Tai-San and Pride, I think we're gonna need them."  
"That's a name?" Asked Jack as he left them. The others followed Bray, Lex and Ethan up the stairs leaving Dannii and Ebony looking after the children.  
  
When he reached the roof he stood at the edge, still holding tightly onto Amber who was drifting in and out of consciousness. "What do you think Bray?" He shouted. "Should I jump with or without her?" He smiled. "Which would Zoot prefer?"  
He grabbed Amber's arm and Bray could see blood and bruises. He also noticed that the Guardians robes were bloodstained. Bray knew he was about to jump. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, someone was running. Ethan ran straight passed Bray and towards Amber and the Guardian. He grabbed Amber, pulling her out of the Guardians grip. The Guardian fell to his death on the streets below.  
Ethan rested Amber's head on his knee and stroked her face. "Amber." He said quietly. Her face was battered and covered in cuts and bruises that would get worse. Her clothes were blood stained.   
"Bray?" She asked.  
"It's me, Ethan." He replied, trying to ignore Bray's name.   
"Ethan." She repeated, closing her eyes. "Did you find her?" She asked before she slumped onto the floor. Bray and Lex ran over. Bray snatched her up in his arms. Lex helped him; there was a lot of blood but she was still alive.  
Ethan stood there and stared at his sister's body. "No I didn't." He said quietly before he ran over to Bray and together they carried her downstairs.  
  
When Danni had seen the knife at Amber's throat she had almost been happy about it. The girl had stolen her boyfriend while she'd been captured. When she'd seen her she didn't see what all the fuss was about, why she couldn't have replaced this girl with the tribe. Standing there she looked like a nothing, a nobody. But inside Dannii knew that wasn't true, she saw the babies and felt her heart melt, she saw the look on Bray's face when he saw Amber's broken and bruised body and she felt admiration for her as she stood up to the Guardian.  
As Bray and the other's ran after her Dannii looked down at the crying baby in her arms. Bray loved Amber, she could see that know and whatever she did she couldn't change that. No matter what she tried or how much she wanted it.  
  
The rest of the Mall Rats remained in their 'cell' obvious to what was occurring not far away. Then they heard voices outside. At first they didn't recognise them, then the door swung open. Pride prepared to attack but before he could they were stopped by a familiar voice. "Hello." Jack's voice.  
Ellie ran to him and hugged him tightly. He forced a smile and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said with tears in her eyes. But he didn't speak he just looked at the others. "We need your help, Tai-San and um..." he tried to think of the name. "Pride?" He asked.  
"Yes." Replied Pride as he held Trudy's hand. "What do you need?" He asked.  
"Bray needs help." He looked solemnly. "Amber..." His voice trailed off and he looked at the floor. "She's bad, really bad."  
The others stayed silent as Pride and Tai-San left, they followed and arrived just in time to see Bray and another guy, he looked like a Chosen carry the limp body of Amber into one of the rooms. She wasn't moving, her arms and legs were limp. She looked dead.  
  
As Bray and Lex carried her half dead, broken body into the room Tai-San, Pride, Ethan and Ebony followed. Ebony had handed over the baby to someone else, but you could still her the child's screams from inside the room.  
"Get away from her." Shouted Ethan as he pushed Bray out of the way and moved to Amber's side. Tai-San was surprised, she didn't know who this person was and what his interest was in Amber. "She's my sister, you stay away." Tai-San then understood the relationship. Ebony moved to his side as he knelt down beside the bed and Tai-San examined her.  
"What are you doing Ethan?" She asked, whispering so the others could hardly hear. "You can't push the people who care for her away, you don't own her." Ethan listened to her and stayed quite for a moment before standing and turning to the others.  
Bray was being held back by Pride and Lex. "When she wake up we'll finish this Bray." Ethan stated. "I want to know what the hell is going on and how my little sister got involved with such pratt." He stepped closer to Bray. "But I care about her to much to hurt you...yet." He winced slightly and felt pain in his chest.  
"You'd better get Sky to look at that." Said Tai-San from behind him; he turned and stared at her. "She's badly hurt, I need Trudy and Sky. She's bleeding badly." Tai-San was putting pressure to a wound on her arm, it seemed like there was blood everywhere. "I want everyone to leave." Both Bray and Ethan began to argue but a stare from Tai-San stopped them and they left the room.  
Outside Bray waited and Ebony, Lex and Pride took Ethan to see Sky. His injuries were more serious than anyone had thought but he wasn't in danger.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Asked Trudy as they all sat together in the main room. They were all quiet, thinking about things. Trudy was thinking about Pride as well as Amber. What Pride had admitted before…but Trudy really didn't know. Salene was with Ryan, Trudy wondered how he was.  
Then Lex and Pride came in followed by Ebony and another person, a Chosen she didn't recognise, he appeared to be limping. They all looked very solemn. "She's not..." Began Cloe but her voice trailed off. "Is she?" Everyone looked at Lex, looking for some sign from him.  
"No." He replied. No sarcasm, no flippancy. He was visibly upset. "Sky and Tai-San are with her now, Bray's waiting. Trudy..." He began and Trudy was already on her feet, passing Brady to Patsy. She tried not to look at Pride although she could feel his eyes looking at her. Lex realised at that moment that no one had been introduced. "Um…everyone this is Ethan or Byder, he's Ebony's informant." Trudy looked at him, he looked very upset, Trudy wondered why. The others greeted him lightly, not really caring who he was. "He also appears to be Amber's brother." He added. At this point Trudy was almost at the door but that made her stop, as well as silence the others.  
Everyone stared at him and he smiled lightly, Ebony helping him to a seat. Trudy introduced herself and then went over to a nearby cot, sleeping babies inside. Carefully she lifted them up and one in each hand walked back over to Ethan. "This is Dale Martin and this is Jody Bethan. Your niece and nephew." She said as she handed them to him and then to Ebony who was much more comfortable with a sleeping baby rather than one that was awake.  
"Bethan." He repeated quietly.  
"It's for you and your other sister Bethany, a mixture. Then there's Dale for Dal, you probably knew him and Martin for Bray's brother." Said Trudy moving away slightly, sensing that all eyes were on her at the mention of 'Zoot's real name.  
"You were the Supreme Mother." He stated. It wasn't a question. "I was there, when you were taken away, I know what they did to you." He said not taking his eyes off the babies. "Dal's dead right?" That was a question.  
"Yes. He fell, dying in Amber's arms." Said Pride. Trudy moved away from them and quickly out of the door. She could here them telling him, all about the tribe, what they'd been through. Telling him everything from the beginning.  
  
Deep in Amber's subconscious she was going over a time not so long ago really, but it felt like a lifetime away from her life now.  
~~~~4 years previously~~~~  
13-year-old Amber sat at her desk and watched her brothers play soccer with their father outside. She wanted to go out and join them but didn't have the time, she had a school paper due next week but she'd hardly started it. She just couldn't concentrate. No matter how much she tried. Not so long ago her family had been, as it still appeared to outsiders…perfect. They had the perfect house, enough money to be well off. Five children, but that had all changed. Now they had four 'perfect' children and Bethany.  
Bethany, that name rolled over and over in Amber's mind as she tried to figure out how it had happened. How one moment they'd been so close and the next everything had changed. It hadn't been a secret, they'd always known that both Bethany and her oldest brother Ethan were adopted, it had never been a problem, never been an issue before now.  
Suddenly it was, it was an extremely rare occasion now that Bethany would be around and when she was it wasn't fun at all. She now referred to Amber as LMP which stood for little miss perfect, Will had delighted in telling their parents that. To say they weren't exactly jumping for joy would be an understatement if ever there were one. That was months ago and probably the first serious row they'd had, Bethany had stormed out of the house and not come back for 3 weeks.   
Even then nothing had changed. A door slammed downstairs and immediately Amber knew who it was and turned her stereo on, preparing for another row to commence.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
